J&L
by Luny Loopy Lupin
Summary: Just a short fic i am writting to get rid od this writers block! Its short and sweet. I liked it a lot I hope you too!


James Potter sat by a chair in the common room alone , watching the rain   
  
fall outside the window. Now, this was odd. No one ever saw James alone. He   
  
was a person who loved being popular and had the biggest ego Hogwarts   
  
had ever seen. He was never seen without Sirius or Remus or Peter .   
  
Throughout his 7 yeas at Hogwarts he had never been alone in the   
  
common room but this year was very very different from the previous ones.  
  
Infact, this year was so weird that James probarbly stayed in a room for   
  
2 min without asking her out. Her, ofcourse , was Lily Evans , James crush  
  
and love for 7 yearswhatever you want to call it.  
  
In 6th year he managed to become her 'friend'. This was mainly because she   
  
had come to know about Remus and because they had a death eater attack at   
  
Hogwarts and Lily and James had been locked into a room where they had   
  
stayed for 2 hours after which they had confronted Voldermort himself!  
  
They escaped narrowly but had to stay in hospital wing for 2 weeks to   
  
recover the shock. Remus and Sirius had become pretty close to Lily   
  
from the time LIly had come to know about Remus. They had become like   
  
some sort of big brother to her.James , ofcourse , felt a bit weird at   
  
the same time uncomfartable at the times when he used to sit next to her.  
  
He avoided her plenty of times because he knew that if he didn't he   
  
would end up kissing her and telling her how much he loved her. He winced.  
  
Yes, He loved her. Though he wished he didn't . But he couldn't   
  
help himself. she was so beautiful and so smart and so kind. After knowing  
  
Remus' condition instead of screaming and running away she had   
  
become his friend and told him that she din't care about wht he was  
  
She had startingly green eyes , Lovely auburn hair and she had a few things  
  
in her that no girl however hard she may try could never get. He loved her   
  
Though , he knew it was impossible for her to even like him. A tear fell down  
  
his cheek . He had never thought he would cry over a girl and he would   
  
have buried himself in his pellow if Sirius found him crying over a girl  
  
The common room door busrt open amd Lily, Sirius and Remus walked in   
  
None of them saw him as his back was towards them and the sofa hid him  
  
"Bite me" said Lily  
  
"That will be arranged " said Sirius pulling her arm towards his   
  
mouth and bitting it  
  
"BLAcK! YOu hurt me" said Lily  
  
"Stop whinninh like a baby and dont call me 'BLACK'. I was diwowned from   
  
that horrible famly and I am quiet proud of it "  
  
There was silence for some time and then Sirius broke it  
  
"OK. Explain" said Sirius  
  
"Sirius, let her breath !" said Remus grinning as he saw that Sirius had   
  
an expression on which he hadn't had since they frist studied about animagi.  
  
"Look ! It must be very easy for you guys.You have been James ' friend   
  
for 7 years now but for me it is not the same" At the mention   
  
of his name James sat up straight and listened carefully  
  
"But for me it is just so weird. I mean I suddenly became all your friends  
  
at the end of 6 th year and ..... How can you expect me   
  
to get along well with him after hating him more than Snape for 6 years?"  
  
"Lily, You are thinking too much . He loves you a lot. You must see   
  
his snitches . He has engraved 'L.E' on each of them . You must try   
  
to open upto him. said Sirius   
  
"But will he let me ? He has been ignoring me this whole year . He   
  
is over me and you know it" said Lily her eyes a bit clouded , tears   
  
threatening to pour out  
  
" Nonsense. He will never be over you and you know it" said Remus  
  
"Then tell me wy he is ignoring me?" asked Lily  
  
Wait, Do you like him?" asked Sirius  
  
Lily ignored him  
  
"WHy wont he look at me in the eye?"  
  
"Do you LIke him?"  
  
"WHy does he go away when i just ask him if he is fine?"  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"WHy wont he ask me out this year?"  
  
"Do you like him?" asked Sirius and REmus both at the same time   
  
and loud enough for whole Gryffindor to hear  
  
"HELL! OFCOURSE I DO! THEN WHY ELSE WILL I BE TALKING ABOUT   
  
THIS TO YOU?"yelled Lily and immediately covered her mouth and blushed  
  
Sirius and Remus smirked and Lily didn't like this at all  
  
"Please forget I said that" she said blushing  
  
"It's ok" said Remus but Sirius was too busy laughing  
  
"Now what?" asked Lily  
  
"Tell him you like him"said Sirius still trying not to start laughing again  
  
".and make a complete fool of myself?" asked Lily  
  
"You wont make a fool of yourself" said Remus "I suppose he is   
  
up in the dorm now . Go and talk to him"   
  
"You really think they will talk when they have 4 beds near by?" asked Sirius  
  
Lily blushed and turned towards the door and was about to walk out of the   
  
common room when..  
  
"Hey. You can't get away. Go and talk to James." said Sirius  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"YES" yealled Sirius and Remus and were about to push her towards   
  
the boys dorm but James was faster and ran up when no-one saw  
  
He run to his dorm and sat on the bed. He took out his Map and pretended   
  
to be reading it but his eyes weren't moving and he was listening hard for  
  
any sound  
  
There was a knock on the door. James tried hard not to jump up and down  
  
"C'min" he said his voice shaking slightly  
  
She came in and looked at him. He decided to play hard and grinned to himself  
  
"Yes,Lily?" he said in a cool voice "Is there anything you wanted?"  
  
"Yes....I mean no... I mean ..er...Remus and Sirius wanted you to come   
  
down."she lied   
  
"Oh" He tried to look happy " I am coming in just 2 min"   
  
"Ok . I will tell them about that" She turned and was just about to   
  
turn the knob of the door when she turned back  
  
"James.."Her voice was shaking with emotions and her eyes were misty  
  
"I actually wanted to ask you something" She said and he looked up  
  
"Why haven't you asked me out this year?" she asked looking at his eye   
  
"I thought you were not intrested " said James. He felt a bit guilty   
  
for trying to ignore her  
  
"You should have asked me atleast once if I am " said Lily  
  
"Well....I didn't want to be told again that Snape was better than me and   
  
that you would rather go0 out with the giant squid" said James  
  
"I am sorry" said Lily  
  
"Its ok. Now tell me if I ask you to go out with me right now what   
  
will you do?" asked James grinning  
  
Lily laughed and kissed him on his cheek and turned away to run but James   
  
pulled her arm back and kissed her firmly on her lips. she kissed back   
  
and it went on like this for another 1 hour  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
